Unexpected Defenders Of The Earth
by Under Cover Wolf Writer
Summary: It was all a mistake or as some would say fate. It was highly impossible that they would all be in the same place at the same moment. But even so it was now a fixed point in time. They all doubted that they were supposed to come together and form a group that would save the Earth if needed. Especially when enemies are attacking trying to disband this new threat. SuperWhoLock


The blogger sighed glaring at his friend who had just burned their recently purchased table to the ground. The tense atmosphere was suffocating the wood murderer. Before the man could even scream at him the phone rang.

He stomped his way over to the phone. Upon being used to random calls he answered it, assuming to be the British Government, " No Mycroft, there is no need to send any agents out here. After I'm done with him you might want to send an ambulance though"

A light chuckle floated through his phone," I am assuming having your friend back from the grave isn't all that cracked up to be?"

John's face mirrored shock,"Doctor? Well long time no hear old friend"

He cast a glance at Sherlock who was to preoccupied examining the ashes to pay attention. Rolling his orbs he decided to go outside to have this conversation. Only a few moments later he found where he wanted to be.

"Sorry. I know you have been trying to keep in contact. The loss of the Ponds and losing her...it took it's toll. But good news I am back in the game!"

"Oh really? Who was the talented one to get you out of that rut?,"He questioned wanting to meet this person.

"Clara,"He said dismissively.

John cocked his head in a confusion though his friend couldn't see him," Doctor Clara is dead or are we on a different time stream again?"

"Oh no this is interesting let me explain. You see Clara..."

It took a whole hour to tell his friend all about his impossible girl. He was rather impressed with The Doctor's newly found companion. He hoped to meet her one day.

"It's hard to believe, " He chuckled to the time lord," All those years ago I was a child and you had a different face as we traveled across the universe getting into trouble. "

"I remember. You were just a lad around oh 10 years old? Man that was my 9th regeneration you met. I have longer hair now."

"Instead of the ears you have that ferocious chin on your face. Well if you can call it a face. "

"Oi!," The Doctor exclaimed," I look a lot better now then ever!"

John laughed," Nope. 10 was pretty handsome now you just look like a giraffe. "

"I'm gonna remember that John Watson. "

He smiled fondly at the laughs they shared,"Thanks for calling me on today. I didn't think you would remember..."

A gasp was heard," How could I forget picking up a kid and almost getting him killed thousands of times! "

"My mother had just just died that year. Dad's drinking was getting worse. Harry lived with our Aunt. I thought I was alone in the universe. Turns out I was wrong. Thank you for picking this date all those years ago. "

"That's enough wishy washy talk. I've got to go but I will call back! Maybe you'll have time for an adventure before he knows you're gone?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," He muttered a goofy smile on his face. After hanging up he went up stairs to find their expensive blender from the President of the United States on fire. The detective was no where to be found.

"SHERLOCK!"

"I hate planes. I hate planes. I HATE PLANES. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME SAMMY?!"

"Dean I do not understand your discomfort in traveling through the air. The seats are quit nice. They are meant to be safe if I understand them correctly. "

"When do you understand things correctly Cas?!"

Sam rolled his eyes at the bickering friends he calls family," Shut up. We are here because Harkness found a lead on a major case. So can we please get back to that?"

His brother stuck his tongue out," No we can't until you promise no more planes."

"Than how are we getting home Dean?!"

Castiel looked through the sea of different humans to find a man with the name Winchester on it. He turned to the brothers," I believe that our ride is here. "

The two looked over to find what he said true. Before walking over there they glared at each other letting the other know it wasn't over. Their confusion spiked upon realization that wasn't Jack.

"Mr. Harkness apologizes for being unable to pick you up in person. Apparently there was a witness for the case you are collaborating on. I was instructed to take you there as soon as possible."

The man's bluntness was frightening," Right this way Demon Hunters. Yes, your Angel is needed too. "

The three nodded unsure of how to process this ' proof' they were given. The silence ensued as they followed him into the parking garage. With their past this wasn't going to end well.

The man lead them to a black unmarked cab. He opened the door for them. While he turned his face to politely offer them their seats he was sprayed with a liquid.

Dean stood their with a water bottle. An awkward situation was now replaced with another. He offered a smile to the glaring man,"...Well...You aren't a demon. "

Sam rubbed his face with his hands in stress," Really?! We could've just said Christo!"

He blinked," Sorry. It was a long FLIGHT. "

"No I am not a demon though some may say otherwise. Now please get in the car," the man went to his drivers side ignoring the sound of bickering in his back seat.

John, is not amused-SH

You burned down the table he bought. He spent a lot of time picking the out and paying for it- Clara

I have told him several times I have enough money for us to live comfortably for the rest of our lives-SH

Which leaves him feeling useless. You need to make him feel helpful but not too maidish-Clara

Sherlock? -Clara

I am getting worried -Clara

Oh god what did you think I meant? -Clara

Oh no -Clara

Now I am just scared -Clara

It's been 30 minutes. What did you do? -Clara

40 -Clara

45 -Clara

50 -Clara

55 -Clara

I decided to break the blender so he may feel needed to go out and get a new one because that is a mundane task I would never do -SH

...The one that the President gave you guys? -Clara

Yes. I see no relevance to why you brought that up -SH

John was rather thrilled about that -Clara

Update. John is extremely upset and Mrs. Hudson has just taken my skull -SH

Okay. After I come back to England you are going to meet me at my classroom and we are going to have a serious talk about why blowing up things make John upset -Clara

I am not a child -SH

No. You are a child with a chemistry set. -Clara

I would spend time explaining how you are horribly wrong but I have a case -SH

Weird timing. My traveling partner just said we have something to do. Talk to you later Sherlly -Clara

I will get you for that later -SH

"Here we are. Mr. Harkness is currently chasing after and Adipose. He says he can trace it to the owner in hopes it is greater lead."

The three got out to find their friend running trying to catch this white little creature. He tripped over his coat landing face first on the ground. The agent groaned rolling over to find his American friends.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GRAB THAT LITTLE PIECE OF FAT!"

Just like that the chase was on. Castiel had run into a tree. Sam and Dean accidently had tackled each other 6 times and Jack had slipped on mud puddles way too many times. The Adipose began running to the drain in the middle of the park.

"Doctor I don't understand why we are in this park."

The man in the bow tie sighed," I am looking for an Adipose. It is a living organism that is made out of fat. I thought they had all gone but apparently there is still one causing havoc here."

Clara looked to find a white thing running to the middle of the park. She blinked thinking it was a rabbit but knew better," There! Do you see it?!"

He turned and smiled, " There it is come on! We have to catch it!"

They began their adventures the same way. Running as fast as they can unknowing of what would happen next.

" DO KEEP UP! WE HAVE TO CATCH IT!"

" I DON'T EVEN GET WHY WE HAVE TO CHASE IT," John screamed. He knew it was a Adipose. If it got to Sherlock...The man shuttered. That Adipose would not live through his antics.

" IF MYCROFT WANTS IT. I NEED IT."

The blogger sighed. It was heading straight for the drain. Pumping his legs faster he followed side by side to his flat mate. The man's childish actions made him chuckle.

Upon getting to the drain his heart sank. The Adipose's slippery fat body slipped right into the drain. The two slid to a stop getting sprayed with cold water splashing on their faces.

"DEAN TRY SLOWING IT DOWN WITH HOLY WATER!"

"IT WILL NOT WORK,"Jack screamed only to be ignored.

Dean got to the drain and it time seemed to slow. Unhooking the bottle he released the holified H20 on the alien only to see it slip through the steal bars of the drain. Two mean took it's place right in the line of fire.

The group stopped shock written on their faces. Soon they were distracted by a buzzing green light to across the soaked strangers. They stared at them with a funny look.

" Doctor! He is getting away!," Clara screeched trying to sprint faster.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing at the drain he explained," IF I CAN JUST MAKE THE BARS SMALL ENOUGH HE WONT SLIP THROUGH. "

She looked at the bars panting. The steal slowly started to grow father a part. Her brown orbs looked at The Doctor after the fat escaped.

He laughed sheepishly," ...Wrong setting. "

They halted their running to find a man squirting two grown men in the face. He pointed the screw driver at them. His companion scoffed rolling her eyes.

There wasn't enough medicine in the world to help with the headache that was about to happen. They all looked around each other in shock. Words began spew out their mouths.

John looked lost," Doctor?!"

" Sherlock?!," Clara exclaimed.

" Castiel?!," The Doctor wondered.

Sam looked over," John?!"

"Clara?," Sherlock asked.

" Sam?!," Dean asked at his brother's out burst.

" Winchesters?!," The Doctor looked over.

" Sherlock?!,"John looked at him puzzled.

Sherlock responded," John!"

"John?"

He smiled, " Doctor!"

The Torchwood agent walked up shaking the blogger's hand," Hey I'm Captain Jack Harkness. "

" Jack, " The Doctor groaned.

" Castiel,"The angel introduced suddenly having all eyes on him.

"Cas?"

He blinked," I thought...This was one of those introducing things..."

There was silence. Dean just looked at him," No it's not Cas!" 


End file.
